


More Than Co-Workers

by Ritinha



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drinking, F/F, Hugs, Kissing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritinha/pseuds/Ritinha
Summary: Bette and Joan were co-workers, who were known for  many as big rivals at the time. It was the last week of Baby Jane's shootings, and everyone was already exhausted, especially the two of them. It seemed to be a day like any other, but what they did not know was that that day would be marked with emotions...





	More Than Co-Workers

Last weeks of Baby Jane shootings. Everyone was tired and anxious to meet the deadline. Joan Crawford was the first to arrive at the set; she was beautiful, well, as a matter of fact, much more tidy than the usual. She was wearing a bright, vibrant red dress tight to her body. Joan was in her early fifties, but she knew she was still a provocative woman as in the years of Humoresque and Mildred Pierce. Bette arrived five minutes after Joan, very enthusiastic for the shootings.Her black hair was loose on her shoulders, she waswearing a simple button down shirt, showing a little of her neckline, with black social pants, this time without the company of her daughter B.D. Bette greeted everyone until she reached her co-worker's dressing room. She wanted to see her to make a little fun of her; Bette liked to see Joan angry.

“Good morning Lucille! Now, I see you really woke up excited for the shootings... In this dress… are you going to some Pepsi event after the shootings?” Bette blows the smoke of her cigarette, looking at Joan.

Joan, that was looking herself in the mirror, turned quickly, and said:

"Bette, darling, I do not need a special occasion to look beautiful and elegant.”

Bette did not take her eyes from her.She seemed see something through Joan's eyes.

"Okay, Lucille, don’t take too long, I'm going to make my make-up and get dressed.Today we shoot the scene in which Jane serves Blache a rat for dinner, I cannot wait.” Bette lets loose her Baby Jane laughter.

"Okay, go and put on that hideous make-up with that ridiculous scarecrow wig!"

Bette slams thedressing room door before she even finishes the sentence.

Everything went well with the shootings. The two stars were very well in their roles. Bette and Joan could have their conflicts, but they had many things in common and they got along very well in the scenes.  
The two of them went to their dressing rooms, and after changing into their own clothes, they met at the exit of the set. It was raining a lot outside.

“Shit!” - Bette said –“I forgot my car’s roof up, it’sall wet, shit! How do I get home now?! I cannot believe how much I’m gonna spend to fix it!”

Joan, listening to her co-worker, did not even think twice about offering her a ride. She wanted to talk to Bette, to know her better, to become her friend.

"I have no choice, I have to accept. Fuck!

They got in the car. Joan turned on the radio and Sinatrawas on. Bette lit a cigarette, was very nervous and did not want to be taking that ride with Joan, she messed with Bette's head, somehow.

"Bette, you'll be able to fix your car soon, stay calm, the shootings will end this week!" - Joan said.

"At least something good! Because otherwise...”

The traffic lights turn red. Joan places her hand gently on Bette's thigh to calm her down and says,

"Are you alright, dear?"

Bette moves her legs a little so that Joan takes her hands off her thigh.

"No big deal, my daughter B.D is getting on my nerves! She's been sleeping at her boyfriend's housea lot… It annoys me, she doesn’t respect me. I never thought I'd say that, but I wanted her to be just like yours twins.”

Joan Crawford laughs and looks at her gently:

“Own, thank you! My Cynthia and Cathy are my treasures, but I know what you're going through with B.D. Christina takes me out of my mind! …Oh my God! I was almost forgetting, I have to go to one of the Pepsi Cola factories to check the production sheet! It will be fast, I promise!”

Bette rolls her eyes and says:

“I have no other choice, so be quick then!”

Joan turned the car to the left, toward the factory.  
The factory was a huge two-stored shed. Inside it, there were thousands of boxes of soda, all arranged, as Joan Crawford liked to be.

"I've never seen a shed so clean in my entire life, you clean it yourself?" Bette laughed. She was exhausted and a little curious, andwanted to know a little more aboutthis other Crawford universe- “You come here every week?”

"No, I go to the factories every month to get the production sheet, but I have commissionerswho take care of it every day.”

Joan runs to a refrigerator and looks for a wine with two glasses and says:

"Have a glass of wine while I show you the whole factory! It's raining a lot out there and you told me yourself that there's no one in your house... There’s no one in mine either!” Joan smiled.

Bette was still a little nervous about her life and what happenedwith her car that morning, and she knew that if she went home, she would feel very bad about the empty house.  
And there they were together, talking about how the production of the factory worked. Between wine sips, they ended up changing the subject, talking about their careers, about the past, the shootings of Baby Jane and what their lives would be like after them. The conversation was so good, they didn’t see the time go by, they simply sat on a lost mattress in that shed. Bette lay on the mattress with her belly up, her legs bent and her arms behind her head, and Joan lay down byher side, her hands on her chin and her legs raised, looking like a little girl.

"You know, Bette, I could never imagine that one day we would find ourselves in this state. In a shed, lying on a mattress, talking the time away... it's been a long time since I've done this, it's being very good.”

Bette laughs, turning her head up, not realizing that one of the buttons from her shirt has opened, allowing Joan to see more of her neckline.

“Lucille darling, I never imagined it too, I think I hit the rock bottom!” She laughs again.

Joan did not like what she said and sat down.

“Listen here! Being by my side is an honor! Shit, the real rock bottom was offering you that ride! I'm such an idiot!”

“Hey!” Bette got to her knees, moved close to Joan and placed her hands on her face, looking into her eyes. “Calm down, it was just a joke,relax. We don’t know what our lives will be like after Baby Jane, so just enjoy this moment. You know how much I love making fun of everything.”

Joan realized that this was very strange. The two of them in that place, talking about their experiences, putting aside the grudge they had for each other. She was enjoying it very much, and wanted to turn that day into a special moment that would mark her life.

"Bette, I know I've been ridiculous with you many times, forgive me for everything, you're an incredible person.” Joan's eyes were clearer, her mouth was fleshier, Bette was longing for it now, and she would only leave if she got what she wanted.

"I’ll only forgive you after this." Bette rose quickly and kissed Joan on the lips. A very deep, intense kiss; Joan pulled her close to her body. It was a long kiss and, when they stopped, they both looked at each other, their breaths racing.

"Joan, you were the first woman I everwanted. I'm here surrendering, doing what I wanted to for a longtime, let's forget everything now.  
Joan was so amazed, she felt inside her own dreams!

"Bette, you do not know how much I want you, and how long I waited for this moment. I'll show you all my desire for you, I’ll give you all the pleasure I can, oh Bette, how I want you!" - Joan throws her on the mattress, kissing her deeply.

Joan kisses her neck, opening the buttons of her shirt. Bette was hot and red. Joan bit her own lips when she saw Bette's black lace bra.  
Bette gets up and turns Joan on her back, to unzip her dress. Bette licked her freckled back softly, like it was a candy. She took off her dress, Joan wore red lingerie andshe had a wonderful, sculptural body. Bette was already very excited.

"Come on, Lucille, show me what you can do." Bette lay down on the mattress again, already on her hands.

Joan took off her pants and approached Bette's bosom, took off her bra and became very aroused at the sight ofher full breasts. He sucked on Bette's breasts without stopping.

"Bette, you're so delicious!"

Bette was very excited; she moved her legs a lot, holding Joan's shoulders. Joan came down to her belly, licking her belly button, swooping down to her legs, kissing her feet,   
"kissed each finger".  
Climbing slowly to her legs, kissing her as if she was a very valuable prize, and she was. Getting to her thighs, Joan bit it affectionately and tore off her panties with her teeth. Feeling it, Bette automatically opened more the legs, she was very wet. Joan stepped into her intimate area, as if she was a tigress who had just found food, and stared sucking her clit.

"Aaaaaah, Lucille, suck it all!" Bette demanded in a soft voice, squirming with pleasure.

"Bette, my love, you're delicious!" Joan was also very wet. She put her finger on Bette's clit, massaging it, driving Bette to madness!

Bette moaned loudly! She just had an orgasm! She was very happy, what a wonderful feeling! Bette was so enthusiastic, she would not stop smiling, wanting to offer the same pleasure to Joan, as a reward. It could be a wild idea, Bette hardly knew how to please another woman, it was her first time doing it,  
but she did not think about it, she justfollowed her instinct, just wanted to give Joan the greatest pleasure.  
Joan felt likea champion, at that moment. She couldn’t believe shegave Bette Davis an orgasm! The woman of her dreams, the impossible woman was now in his arms!  
Bette pulled Joan's hair gently and whisperedinto her ear.

"Now it's my turn, I'll show you who Bette Davis is!"

Joan,practically all naked, lay down on the mattress. Bette pressed her body again sthers and kissed her again, past her neck, she seized and squeezed Joan's breasts. Joan shouted with pleasure:

“You naughty girl! I know you like it!"

Slipping to her belly, kissing, leaving lipstick marks, shewent straight to her pussy much to Joan's surprise, she kissed her with such desire! Joan was super wet, and Bette liked it, liked it so much that she gently bit the genital area, Joan squirmed, smiling.

"Lucille, you’re all pleasure, I know you're enjoying it.”

“I am... oh... don’t stop... I'm gonna come... aaaaahhh!!!” Joan had a great orgasm!

Bette lay down next to her, feeling Joan's breath. They stayed there for about an hour, exchanging caresses, kissing, talking affectionate things to each other, but unfortunately reality knocked on the door. It was late night, and they had to go home.

"I can’t believe we have to leave, it's so good to be here by your side," Joan said.

"I cannot not believe… I forgot my problems." She stood up and lit a cigarette, which she smoked naked on the mattress. Joan caressed her back as she smoked.

"Take me home?" Bette said.  
"Darling, I took you to heaven today, why wouldn’t I take you home?" Joan burst into laughter.

They were both walking towards the car, and Joan could not stand it, so she pulled Bette by the waist and placed her against the wall, pulling her into a very intense kiss.

"Bette, I do not know when we'll have this wonderful time again, but know that you're my favorite now, I'll never forget this day, you're mine! Even though I cannot scream at the world, you belong to me”

Bette, with her beautiful big blue eyes, looked deeply into Joan's eyes, stroking her hair:

"Joan, I know we can’t shout it out to the world, it would be crazy, but I hope we can be great friends now.”

Bette hugs Joan and speaks in her ear:

“I'll always be yours, only yours."

That was the first and only special moment betweenthe two of them, and they managed to hide this love sowell that to this day people believe they hated each other. But it's all engraved: that Pepsi Coca factory witnessed a fire of love!


End file.
